<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Meet Again by threepios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169312">We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepios/pseuds/threepios'>threepios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FORGOTTEN [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>father and daughter owo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepios/pseuds/threepios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey meets Luke for the first time. Luke meets her for the first time in forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FORGOTTEN [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically the Ahch-To scene but better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>34 ABY</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>AHCH-TO</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The air changed around Luke as the Force that was slowly approaching him neared. The presence was familiar and it soothed his soul just the tiniest bit. It was a it before the person made it up the never ending stairs and they came to a stop behind him. Luke tried to calm himself. He was sure it wasn't Ben, it wasn't Leia, and it surely wasn't Han. Yet he felt the lingering life of Chewie somewhere on the island. Luke slowly turned, his flesh and metal hands came up to pull the hood back and he revealed himself to the person who had found him. His heart fell into his stomach and fear clutched his heart. </p><p>The girl across from him, the one that held her own fear and anxiety for what the future held. She was a spitting image of Mara. Except the dark hair. Luke couldn't believe his eyes and he feared that he was about to keel over. Old memories of teaching a class and being interrupted by a little girl— <em>his</em> little girl. Distant memories of giggles and pleas to join him in teaching. Usually the class would break before Luke did. Of course, Luke was older now, greyed. There was kindness in his eyes, but there was torture there too. He didn't need to ask who she was or what she was doing there because he knew it all. </p><p>"<em>Rey</em>!" Luke's distant cries twisted in his mind, the smell of the burning Jedi Temple filled his senses. </p><p>She had been too young to remember him. It was obvious. But something in the way her face relaxed and she became more at peace. Luke couldn't stop himself from tearing up. She couldn't remember him but Luke would recognize his daughter anywhere. </p><p>"Rey," He whispered causing the girl across from him to raise her eyebrows in confusion and surprise.</p><p>Rey <em>Skywalker</em>. Luke would remember for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes. Rey is a Skywalker. Haters die mad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>